muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hot Spots What's it take for an article to catch fire -- is it 10 editors? I haven't seen anything get blazing hot here yet since that rolled out. It looks so exciting when I see it on Flash Forward and Twilight. —Scott (talk) 04:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Lost Sketch Hi Danny, I was wondering if you could help me track down a sketch that only aired 7 times. It is a live action music video called "Feet Song" by Joe Raposo and the specific set of lyrics are "one foot, two foot, whatcha gonna do foot". There may be other lyrics like "thin feet fat feet wipe em' on the mat feet". It supposedly appeared once in season 1, once in season two, twice in season 4, and 3 times in season 5, episodes 567, 659, and 607. Believe it or not, Sesame Street actually sent me episode 567, but it was either edited out, or cataloged wrong. The production number is 0517. They may have confused it with a sketch called "Some Feet"., with lyrics, "some feet are fat, some feet are skinny". That is the wrong sketch. If you happen to find the episode number with that sketch, could you let me know? Thanks! -- User:Jsykes1 :Sure, if we find out anything about it, we'll definitely post it on the wiki... -- Danny (talk) 03:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Nov. 14 We still on for that day? --MuppetVJ 05:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes! :) For sure. -- Danny (talk) 06:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) nofollow Is it just me, or are the new links for "Create a new article" and "Upload a new image" lacking a nofollow tag? There's four links there, one for the graphic and another for the text. With all the little changes to things like that, it might be worth looking at what other links are missing nofollow. I thought I'd check with you first before I opened a ticket on it. —Scott (talk) 07:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :They're supposed to be nofollow... I'll check with Nef. Thanks for pointing it out! -- Danny (talk) 17:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street's 40th Year Man, I am ten kinds of happy this week. It's amazing what Sesame Workshop's done for fans for the past couple of years! -- MuppetDude 18:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :And great job with Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days! I can't wait to get my hands on this. -- MuppetDude 18:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I know! The DVD set looks unbelievably great! I can't believe all the stuff that's on there; as I was going through the list, I kept saying, ooh, this is amazing... -- Danny (talk) 19:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::"If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake" and "Telly Plugs In" stunned me. I didn't think either of them would make it. I was going to wait until Christmas to get it, but after seeing what's on it I don't think I can wait! -- MuppetDude 19:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, for sure -- this is a first-day thing. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::This should be exciting! It has a couple of stuff that I've been dying to see! I'll be sure to get it first thing once I'm done with school!Jonnytbird4789 01:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Halloween fun Heya. Could you scan Ernie and Bert as the Headless Horseman from Pumpkin Patch Party? It would be fun to have a picture on The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. —Scott (talk) 03:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, got it! -- Danny (talk) 04:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh my head, that's such an amazing picture! Thanks! —Scott (talk) 04:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! Your big punkin head. -- Danny (talk) 04:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) More on SST Videos Before it gets buried too far below, I answered your question and asked another one. -- Ken (talk) 01:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thank you! I did miss it. Really, people don't click on year pages, so I don't think it helps readers to browse. It's better to just link to the original year and that's it. -- Danny (talk) 03:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! By the way, I just got the 40th book, and all I can say is, AAHHH!! -- Ken (talk) 03:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Image placeholder Hi, I'm a little confused by the image placeholder thing. Do you want us to use that on all pages without images, or just those where it seems likely it won't take long for the image to be found? I know Scott is scanning the Muppet calendars so some of those may not take too long, but Wild Hogs is the kind of thing that could sit there for awhile. So is this a new policy or what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed Scott was using it too, so I started using it, but then Andrew took them out, so I too am confused. I think its kinda neat though. Sort of an incentive to find a picture for the various pages. -- Nate (talk) 15:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Did I use it somewhere? I didn't mean to. I think they're ugly. —Scott (talk) 16:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe it was Danny that I saw use it. Blonde ya know. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a new thing on Wikia, and I thought I'd try it out. The idea is to give people who are browsing the site a way to help out. We don't like failure boxes on this wiki, because they're horrible and they never get taken off, but I think the image placeholder helps to call out a place where someone can help. ::::For example, there are a bunch of minor puppeteers and international people where it's hard for us to find images. The reader who's looking at that minor puppeteer page is likely to be someone who's interested in puppeteering -- or maybe even that puppeteer him/herself -- and they might have access to a picture that they can upload. ::::The placeholder makes it easier for people to upload a pic, because it opens right into an upload form, and then places it on the page, so people don't have to learn how to add the image code before they make their first edit. The placeholder disappears once somebody's uploaded a picture, so it doesn't hang around endlessly like failure boxes do. ::::So it's basically making the "Images Wanted" page accessible to the people who are potentially most likely to be able to help. What do you guys think? ::::PS -- Greg posted a ''Wild Hogs pic on his Twitter account today; I'll post it now. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I personally like it. I think its a great little attention grabber for people. -- Nate (talk) 17:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I was taken aback by it, and at first assumed it was another one of those automated "Whay You See Is What You Get" additions, not something intentional, since in the cases you mention, it likely would hang around endlessly, at least say several months to a couple years. It would make more sense to me either a) if the person adding the template has an image but they haven't got around to it and want this as a short term reminder or b) it's a case where an image is in fact relatively easy to take care of (i.e. screengrabbing from Sesameworkshop.org but the original page editor doesn't know how to do that; breaking news where images are circulating but one wants to start a page first). In the case of the movie references you added them to, it's at least until Scott or someone else with the calendars can scan the relevant images which normally would be several days at the very least if not months if one has to locate the calendar itself and so on (though I guess it does spur one on in order to get rid of the box). Perhaps we should bring this up at Current Events? For that matter, it would help to alert those who do want to use it, so they'd know what the cosde is, rather than it just suddenly popping up seemingly at random in odd places. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ''moving to Current events Sweet or "Stalkerish?" What are your feelings on including items from this on Martin's page. To me its part of the history of the show and his impact there, but its a fine line I want to make sure we don't cross. But if the New York Times posted a picture, its out there for all to see. -- Nate (talk) 15:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I would say very sweet, especially with that great picture. I agree, if it's in the NYT, then it's public knowledge and it's cool to post. My reservations about gossip are really about people finding stuff out from personal conversations that get posted on forums. -- Danny (talk) 16:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll work it in then. I thought it was just uber cool. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, for sure! Good catch. -- Danny (talk) 16:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Picture issues I remember seeing a discussion about picture issues, and them not coming up for some people I've had it happen to me, and it just happened again. Mrs. Frazzle and What's New, Pussycat? both had it happened. Here are screen grabs for you, including one of the edit page (in case there is something screwy there). -- ''Nate (talk) 05:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Well now it did it to From Here to Eternity, and it won't let me upload my screen grabs either. Which means it is a sign to go to bed. -- ''Nate (talk) 06:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't see From Here to Eternity either. Maybe I'm supposed to go to bed, too. -- Ken (talk) 06:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::There have been some issues with thumbnail cacheing lately, especially for newly-uploaded pics. When I've seen the problem, I've been giving a heads-up to the Wikia Operations team. It's not a crucial problem -- the pics are still there, we just can't see the thumbnails for a certain period of time. It seems to clear up on its own eventually, but we need to keep the Ops folks aware of it so they can come up with a permanent solution. So keep letting me know, and I'll pass it on... -- Danny (talk) 15:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Grease Hey Danny, do you have a scan of the ''Grease spoof from The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982? I would love to get a Grease page started on here, but don't want to do one without a scan of the page, since I've never seen it and want to make sure it is an obvious Grease reference. -- Nate (talk) 18:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's definitely an obvious ''Grease reference -- I'm in the office right now, so I don't have it on hand. I don't have a scan of it, but I bet Scott does, or could make one. It's hard for me to scan calendars, because they're bigger than my scanner, but Scott does scanner magic. -- Danny (talk) 18:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it. I'll do a scan a little bit later today. —Scott (talk) 18:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! -- Danny (talk) 18:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::You Rock Scott. I'm working on the page (just lost it a minute ago and have to redo it), and we can plunk the picture in later. I'm excited to see it! I'm also excited someone has a decent scanner, since I've broken two this year already. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::And one of these days I'll have to sweet talk you into Naughty Operetta and Posteriors (Annie Hall) too. The Naughty Operetta is one I am itching to see. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) SST videos Wow, I like what you've done with the Sesame videos! That's a format I think will work! - Oscarfan 01:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you like it! I was just trying to follow the format that we'd all talked about a little while ago. -- Danny (talk) 01:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::What are you doing on the years? I see that you're taking some links out, and leaving others. -- Ken (talk) 04:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm keeping the link on the first release of the special, and taking them out for reissues. That's what we've been doing with books, too. -- Danny (talk) 04:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. How about when we have the same year in the text, and the box? -- Ken (talk) 04:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::We should only have one date link per page. If we've got a box, then it should be there... -- Danny (talk) 04:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool, that'll help me when I clean up stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just thought of something else. Can we put a reissued title on its year page, even though we're not linking back to the year page from the article page? -- Ken (talk) 02:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's a good point. Do you think we should link to the years for reissues? I've been trying to cut down the unnecessary date links, but if you think the reissue date is a necessary link, then we could do that instead... -- Danny (talk) 17:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, some of the records have been out up to 5 times (and some even more, but we don't know the exact year), and I know you mentioned that multiple years on the same page messes up our Google ranking. (I'll have to go back and find that discussion.) And I think you also mentioned that people don't really click on the year pages. But I thought that if a reissued title was on a year page, then once people get to the article page, they can click on the original's year page, and they can also start browsing through other titles and categories and stuff. I can go either way, but how do you feel about it? Do you think it's important to have a book (or anything else) listed on 2 (or more) different year pages? -- Ken (talk) 06:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Question Besides coming back under new names over and over, what did Muppet Monotones do to get banned in the first place? He/she seems to have a lot of foreign covers we need. -- Ken (talk) 21:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it sucks... He does have some useful stuff, but he's not a good wiki contributor. He doesn't talk to other people or answer questions; he just decides that he's going to do something a particular way and keeps doing it even if you ask him to stop. It's a type of personality that we see on a regular basis around here. So it's a shame not to have the foreign covers that he might have -- but overall, it's not worth it to have him around. We'll find those covers some other way. -- Danny (talk) 22:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! By the way, watch for a trip report in the next day or two! -- Ken (talk) 22:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Muppet merchandise/Cereal I would like to know where this product qualifies as Muppet Merchandise or in Cereals? http://www.lavasurfer.com/cereal-post3.html Look at the last product listed. -- User:Rnazar :We've got it; check out Cröonchy Stars. -- Danny (talk) 18:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ref template Heya. I created a new template to reference the new book easily. Is it showing up for you on Alphabet Bates? —Scott (talk) 05:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :It says page } at the bottom... -- Danny (talk) 05:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives